The NCMHD provided funds to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), National Center for Chronic Disease Prevention and Health Promotion (NCCDPHP), to support the regional activities of the U.S. Associated Pacific Island (USAPI) Jurisdiction Diabetes Prevention and Control Programs (DPCP) and the Pacific Chronic Disease Coalition.